


Erogenous

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, fair warning, mark... leaving?, neck biting, tf is the tag for that, this might hit a few of you directly in the kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Gladio found it on accident. Completely, entirely on accident – but he’s never left it alone since then.





	Erogenous

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as hell, but it's whatever. 
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com).

Gladio found it on accident. Completely, entirely on accident – but he’s never left it alone since then.

You were head down, ass up, just how he liked you. When he mounted you that night, it was with a possessive sort of pride; you were his, all his, completely and utterly. No one else would see you like this, begging for him, legs spread. No one else would hear the absolutely debauched noises that fell from your lips when he fucked you. No one else would taste the delicacy at the apex of your thighs. No one else would feel you so intimately, how wet you always got for him. No one else would smell your shampoo mixed with the primal scent of sex.

He was the only one.

Anyone else who could smell your shampoo would also smell  _his_ shampoo because you shared the bottle more often than not. Anyone else who could touch you so intimately would only be retracing paths his fingers had already traveled. Anyone else who could taste your core would only be lapping up his leavings. Anyone else who could hear you would only hear you scream his name. Anyone else who could see you like this would only see the marks that he left behind.

You were his, and only his.

Gladio felt the need to express this in any way possible. When he felt words weren’t enough, he put his mouth to another purpose. He left marks everywhere he could reach in his position, leaving love bites along the column of your spine.

When he bit down hard on the side of your neck, he honestly was not expecting the way you abruptly clenched around his cock as he moved inside of you, nor was he expecting the utterly primal scream that left you. 

He moaned into your skin and obliged when you practically begged him for more, craning your head to allow him easier access to your neck. Even with his lips sealed against your neck, he allowed himself a smirk as he filed this information away for later. You were too far gone to notice.

After he’d fucked you to completion and the two of you were spooning together, he leaned down and nuzzled into that spot again. He felt you go still in his arms, but you weren’t tense, and he took that as a go-ahead to continue.

You shivered when he breathed on it. You gasped softly when he pressed his lips against it. You let out the faintest whimper when he ran his tongue over your skin. And when he bit down again, despite being far gentler this time, he was rewarded with an outright moan from you.

Gladio hummed against your skin, a smirk pulling at his lips again. “Isn’t this a treat?”

“ _Gladio_ ,” you moaned again at another gentle bite, squirming in his grasp, “Keep going like this and I might pull you in for another round.”

He chuckled, rutting his crotch into your ass. “That’s never a bad thing, babe.”

You didn’t get a chance to reply before he was upon you again, rolling his hips against you while his lips remained firmly attached to your neck.

Gladio wouldn’t ever let this one go, and the sharp increase of scarves and turtleneck sweaters in your closet was proof of that.


End file.
